1. Field
The present invention relates to using emulation software installed on a computer linked to at least one wireless client device, said computer sending instructions to the at least one wireless client device to emulate a variety of client device models and microbrowsers independent of the actual model and microbrowser linked.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common method currently employed to survey the various offerings made available by wireless service providers to the wireless WAP client browser of that provider is to purchase and try a variety of wireless devices and models. Each device and model is used to contact the wireless service provider. This is required because the offerings of a wireless service provider are dependent on the make and model of the wireless device. Therefore to catalog what offerings are made available to which type of wireless device, then each device that the wireless service provider maintains content for, must be represented. To do this, in the absence of the present invention, requires that many different user available devices and models must be used to traverse the wireless network's offerings to the wireless device's user. This is a time consuming and expensive method to find out what service providers offer to what type of user available client devices.